


Estou Aqui Hiro

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Depression, Emotional Hiro Hamada, Hiro Hamada Needs a Hug, Hiro Hamada is Seventeen Years Old, Incest, M/M, Overprotective Tadashi Hamada, Possibly Unrequited Love, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sad Hiro Hamada, Sibling Incest, Sick Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada Lives, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Therapy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Hiro Hamada é um garoto comum de 14 anos,mas após um grave acidente que deixou seu irmão Tadashi entre a vida e a morte,passou a pensar que o mundo estava perdido e nada fazia sentido.Em meio de uma depressão profunda – mesmo com a melhora de seu irmão – Hiro adentrou no abismo do medo.A única coisa que o curava eram as palavras“Estou aqui Hiro”que Tadashi recitava como um mantra noite após noite.Mas o que fazer quando esse carinho todo se transformar em amor?





	Estou Aqui Hiro

**Author's Note:**

> Conforme confirmações da mídia japonesa – publicadas em janeiro no Tumblr http://grantyort.tumblr.com/post/107374235612/natsu-yume-tadashi-is-confirmed-to-be-21-years – Hiro Hamada (Hiro Takachiho nas HQs da Marvel) tem 14 anos na época do filme, enquanto seu irmão Tadashi Hamada tem 21 anos.
> 
> A diferença de idade dos irmãos é de sete anos.
> 
> Sigo como base os eventos ocorridos no filme, Hiro tinha 14 quando houve a explosão, passaram-se um ano até encontrar ajuda médica específica para sua condição, mais dois anos e meio até que o tratamento tivesse efeito certo, mais uns nove meses de início de namoro e namoro definitivo, e uns dois meses até a consumação do amor.
> 
> Nesse meio tempo todo Hiro passou de 14 anos para 19 anos, enquanto Tadashi de 21 para 27 anos.
> 
> O relacionamento entre ambos se inicia enquanto Hiro ainda está na faixa dos 17 anos, portanto não há abuso envolvido e como somente trocaram-se beijos e nada mais, a fanfic não tem pedofilia – antes que alguém venha dizer o contrário a cena de sexo somente ocorre quando Hiro já possui a maior de idade.

Dormir na minha cama fora um hábito adquirido após o acidente. Aquela explosão deixou diversas feridas e nem todas eram visíveis. Hiro estava abalado e isso era notável.

Partia-me o coração vê-lo assim, acordando todas as noites aos gritos, chorando por causa de alguma imagem que se repetia em sua mente. Pesadelos distintos onde eu não havia sobrevivido e jazia morto em algum canto.

Hoje não fora diferente, deitamos assim que o jantar terminou e o sono veio lentamente, o esperei já estar ressonando baixinho para poder enfim descansar. Horas mais tardes o suor frio, o choro e seu corpo tremendo já me indicavam outro pesadelo.

O abracei com força, estreitando-o em meus braços de forma firme, mas ao mesmo tempo cálida. Afaguei suas costas e sussurrei em seu ouvido que estava tudo bem, que eu estava aqui e não iria a lugar nenhum, precisei repetir isso por alguns minutos até que sua respiração diminuísse e ele voltasse a dormir bem. Demorei a pegar no sono.

Precisava fazer algo para mudar essa situação. Hiro não podia ficar com esse medo eternamente, muito menos nessa dependência ao dormir. E seu eu me mudasse ou casasse – se isso viesse a ocorrer, pois não acredito encontrar alguém que entendesse a situação em que nos encontrávamos. Como explicar para alguém que meu irmão não consegue em hipótese alguma dormir longe de meus braços? Iria ser uma missão impossível.

Bufei cansado, com os olhos ardendo pela alta hora da madrugada, decidi me recostar e tentar dormir novamente. Apertei Hiro mais forte e dormirmos assim até o sol raiar. Enquanto ele estava na escola, optei por procurar mais uma vez ajuda medica para aquela situação – Hiro até conseguia ao longo do dia ficar longe, seguindo a rotina normal de escola/casa.

Cada especialista que eu ia dava-me uma sugestão diferente, algumas válidas outras inteiramente absurdas como deixá-lo internado e dopado o resto da vida. Jamais faria isso a ele. Minha família é tudo que me resta, não o abandonaria assim somente em prol duma dita felicidade para mim. Mas os meses me trouxeram uma especialista incrível com a qual já conversara diversas vezes via chat. Ela era estrangeira formada unicamente em distúrbios da psique, fobias e traumas mentais. Em tese uma psicopsiquiatra¹. A pessoa excelente para ajudar o Hiro.

Encontrei-a após ser dispensado por um médico um tanto quanto carrancudo que a me indicou como ultima alternativa, me entregando um cartão dourado com roxo mais parecendo um papel de bala do  _Halloween_  com letras garrafais “Drª Kayla Hesse — Psicopsiquiatra — PhD² em Harvard e Stanford. Atendo casos impossíveis e inexplicáveis. Contato 55 231 1307-1420”.

Guardei o cartão e ao chegar a casa, liguei para ela longe das vistas de meu irmão. E foi assim que há quase três meses que iniciamos nossas conversas. Ela achou prudente que marcássemos uma sessão de avaliação para Hiro com urgência depois deu ter contado o episódio da noite anterior e por sorte havia uma vaga disponível no mesmo dia ao fim da tarde. Aceitei de prontidão e ao buscá-lo da escola fomos direto ao seu consultório. O caminho todo falou sobre suas aulas, mas ao chegarmos ao prédio ele ficou estático e com medo. Convenci-o com muito custo que entrasse e desse uma chance a ela. Hiro adquirira medo de médicos após um de eles ter surtado após presenciar uma de suas crises em plena sessão.

Subimos ao 23º andar. Hiro me agarrava com força, na porta de numero 100 lá estava à plaquinha “Drª Kayla Hesse — PhD”. Bati a porta e entramos após um “entre” vindo de dentro. O local era aconchegante sem nenhuma cara de consultório, mais parecia uma sala. Ofereceu-nos chá, bolo e biscoito.

— Olá rapazes, pelo horário acredito que sejam os irmãos Hamada. Estou certa? – perguntou bebendo um gole do chá.

— Sim. Eu sou o Tadashi e esse é meu irmão, Hiro.

— Prazer em conhecê-los rapazes, podem me chamar de Kayla, nada de doutora ou essas formalidades todas. Então – falou repousando a xícara na mesa de centro – em que posso ajudar vocês?

Olhei para Hiro disfarcadamente, ele se abraçava enquanto olhava ao chão. Havíamos optado por deixá-lo falar, mas ele parecia não querer.

— Hiro a Drª, quer dizer a Kayla lhe fez uma pergunta. Melhor responder não acha, ou vamos deixá-la sem saber? – perguntei calmamente.

— Diga-me Hiro já que não posso lhe ajudar, pelo que vejo você gosta de carros? Ou quem sabe robôs? – perguntou disfarcadamente.

Aquilo foi certeiro, os braços saíram da volta que davam no corpo e sua cabeça se levantou com os olhos brilhando.

—Parece que encontrei algo que você gosta. Porque não me conta. Chá?

Hiro aceitou de imediato, claro que após me pedir mudamente um auxílio na decisão. Assenti e ele se soltou como nunca, falou de suas invenções, das lutas, de  _Baymax_. Contou tudo que mais amava na tecnologia. As horas passaram e a conversa fluiu bem até que o chá esfriasse e a comida acabasse. Hiro já estava sonolento e eu tive de escorá-lo no meu colo para que dormisse.

— O dia foi bem lucrativo Sr. Hamada. Seu irmão está ótimo, se assim podemos dizer. Não encontrei muitos problemas a enfrentarmos. Ele é forte, mas a doença também e essa batalha que eles travam tem o deixado fatigado, física e emocionalmente. Sei por nossas conversas e por pesquisas que fiz tudo sobre o que ocorreu por causa da explosão na Feira. Isso o afetou. O senhor ficou em coma por meses, os médicos não lhe davam expectativas. Imagino que como irmão mais velho e única figura paterna e familiar dele – além da tia de ambos – Hiro desenvolveu um laço maior com você e ele tem medo que o laço se quebre, por isso os pesadelos, o medo de ambientes novos. Tudo remete a você se afastando.

— Mas ele consegue ir à escola ou me deixar ir ao mercado. Como explicar isso?

— Hiro tem um quadro de síndrome do pânico, somado a depressão e medo. Mas a escola e o mercado são lugares que não trazem tanto trauma quanto a noite onde, ele não pode ter noticias sua no sono ou um lugar abarrotado de gente onde ele pode se perder na multidão tanto por ser pequeno quanto por se sentir frágil – fez uma longa pausa e continuou – indico que vocês voltem semana que vem. Até lá estarei procurando um meio de ajudá-los, enquanto isso, os dois irão seguindo a rotina normalmente a não ser por um, porém.

— Qual?

— Quero que você deixe Hiro sozinho mais vezes ao dia e anote qualquer tipo de mudança nele. Acompanho-lhes até a porta. Adeus senhores Hamada.

Seguimos para casa, mas antes precisei acordar Hiro para que subíssemos na moto. Ele estava exausto, nem banho conseguiu tomar. Subiu ao quarto, deitou e dormiu tranquilo. A noite um pesadelo novamente e o dia seguinte chegou. A semana passou e fiz exatamente o que a doutora recomendou. Nos primeiros dias Hiro quase deu um mal súbito, mas nos outros ele já tentava se controlar. Na sessão seguinte falamos sobre isso.

A cada nova consulta ela indicava um novo tratamento, junto com poucas medicações e o progresso seguia. Foram exaustivos dois anos e meio até que tudo estivesse melhor. Hiro ainda dormia comigo, mais que por hábito do que por medo.

Lugares cheios já não eram mais temerosos, ficar longe de mim não iniciava uma crise, as noites não tinham mais tantos pesadelos e nossa velha rotina ficou para trás. O tratamento custou caro, mas por sorte valeu cada centavo. Kayla se tornou uma amiga nossa, cuidava de Hiro e conversava comigo sempre que possível.

E foi assim depois de comemorarmos a melhora de Hiro que notei algo diferente nos dois. Hiro estava quieto demais dumas semanas para cá e Kayla parecia fugir de qualquer conversa que remetesse a isso. Notei-o sempre fugindo de mim. Parecia até mesmo que passara a ter medo.

Meu coração ficou temeroso, será que por algum motivo Hiro houvesse ficado mal novamente ou tido um novo sintoma e não conseguia indicar. Aquilo me remoia. Não aguentando mais a situação decidi numa tarde chamá-lo para uma conversa franca. A escola já tinha terminado, estávamos de férias e Hiro sentado no sofá vendo algum filme na televisão. Aquele era o momento certo, respirei fundo e pigarreei.

—Hiro, podemos conversar? – perguntei calmamente me sentando na poltrona ao lado.

— Huum, claro Dashi – desligou a televisão e se sentou melhor no sofá.

— Porque você tem me evitado alguns dias? Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você? Tem tomado os remédios? Eu estou preocupado – soltei tudo duma vez antes que ele desistisse da conversa.

Seu olhar se focou em algum ponto, mas nunca em mim e ele respondeu somente um “tudo bem, está tudo bem”. Mas não estava eu sabia que não, por isso sentei ao seu lado, fiz que olhasse no fundo dos meus olhos e dissesse o que estava havendo.

— Não está acontecendo nada! – ele gritou exaltado, desvencilhando de mim e andando pela sala.

— Se não há nada, porque esse estresse Hiro, porque fugir? Você pode confiar em mim. Me conta por favor?

— Você não vai entender…

— Vou se você me contar – agora o nervoso ali era eu por não conseguir descobrir a verdade – me diz logo o que é Hiro!

— Você não vai gostar, vai brigar comigo e então vai ir embora – lágrimas começaram a descer por sua face.

Aquele choro me doeu à alma, ele estava sofrendo com algo e a gravidade era tanta que ele temia novamente em me perder. O abracei forte, deixando com que chorasse tudo. Voltamos ao sofá e agora com ele mais calmo poderíamos conversar melhor.

— Hiro, maninho me diz, por favor.

— Você não vai ficar chateado nem ir embora não né – perguntou ressabiado.

— Não, pois se eu aguentei esse tempo todo desde o acidente não será agora que eu vou fugir Hiro. Você é meu irmãozinho eu me preocupo com você.

— Eu te amo Dashi – respondeu tímido.

— Eu também Hiro, agora me conta o que é.

— Eu já disse, EU TE AMO. Você não entendeu, eu te amo Tadashi como a Tia Cass ama o marido dela, como aquela moça da lanchonete ama o namorado que ela tanto comenta – puxou os cabelos com força, quase os arrancando – eu te amo, mais do que como um irmão.

Aquilo foi um choque, fiquei estático de tão assustado com a situação. Hiro havia se confessado para mim. Então ele fugia por medo deu não entender, Deuses como eu iria enfrentar essa situação.

— Hiro você tem certeza que realmente sente isso por mim, ou isso tudo não é somente fruto dos seus medos?

— Não, não é urgh! Eu falei com a Kayla, a fiz prometer não contar nada a você por causa da relação de confidencialidade médico-paciente. Ela me explicou tudo, me perguntou tudo e eu não estou confundindo meus medos nem temores Tadashi, o que eu sinto por você é verdadeiramente amor. E isso me dói, porque é errado. Eu já privei você de tantos anos por causa da minha doença, você deve ter perdido a chance de ter inúmeras namoradas e agora eu veio com uma dessas. Eu realmente não presto.

— Hiro isso não é verdade, eu não perdi anos cuidando de você, pois além de ser minha responsabilidade como irmão também era a coisa certa a se fazer. E eu não namorei por sua causa, houve sim pretendes, mas nenhuma delas entendia que eu precisava cuidar de você. Entre minha família e uma estranha eu escolho a primeira.

— Mas, mas… – as lágrimas se formavam novamente em seu rosto.

— Hiro me ouça bem, eu não sei como resolver essa situação, pois há muitas coisas para eu pensar. Eu quero conversar com a Kayla, entender melhor isso e quero que você converse comigo. Esconder não vai melhorar a situação ok – ele assentiu. – Ótimo agora que tal comermos algo enquanto você me explica tudo hein?

Fomos para a cozinha e enquanto preparava um lanche para nós, fui perguntando aos poucos sobre as coisas.

— Desde quando você sente isso? – perguntei com a cabeça dentro da geladeira a pegar os frios e embutidos.

— Acho que há um ano, dois talvez – respondeu fracamente coçando a nuca.

— Mas então quer dizer que tem tempo e não é de “hoje”. Me passe a faca atrás de você.

— Não. Eu sinto isso de verdade desde antes do tratamento começar. Eu não falei nada antes com medo de você pirar.

— Então você ficava mais doente do que já estava por causa disso? Hiro você devia ter me contando – e entre cortar uma fatia e outra do recheio afaguei seu rosto. – Não é certo você esconder as coisas.

— Mas Dashi, não foi fácil viu. Eu não imaginei que você fosse aceitar e não brigar, eu só pensava que você ia me odiar a vida toda.

— Eu já falei antes Hiro e vou retornar a falar, te odiar eu não o faria. Só não te prometo corresponder a isso, preciso ainda avaliar toda essa situação maninho. É tudo muito novo para mim, mas eu também não quero te magoar com falsas esperanças.

— Tá legal.

— Me passa o pão, por favor – ele se virou e buscou o pacote, me entregando – obrigado. Com tomate ou sem?

— Se tiver sem semente pode.

Terminei os sanduíches e os comemos ainda a papear sobre tudo aquilo. Veio à noite, nosso jantar e a hora de dormir. Dessa vez foi estranho, Hiro disse que não dormiria comigo, mas no meio da noite um pesadelo se fez presente e foi inevitável que ele viesse até meu quarto. Difícil mesmo, foi dormir abraçado a ele sem ficar remoendo suas palavras.

 

※※※

 

Mais uma semana se iniciou e minhas preocupações tinham se ampliando em mil. Hiro aparentava estar normal com toda a situação, desde a declaração ele parou de fugir de mim, mas continuou sendo o mesmo. Consegui marcar um encontro com Kayla, precisa por tudo em pratos limpos. Faltavam alguns minutos para que desse o horário indicado e eu uma pilha de nervos.

— Se continuar nesse nervosismo todo, terei de lhe indicar um calmante Tadashi.

— Kayla, obrigado por vir – ditei enquanto apertava sua mão e pendia que se sentasse.

Marcamos de nos encontrar em seu horário de almoço, num café perto do consultório. O lugar era tranquilo e o melhor de tudo reservado, principalmente os biombos reservados no fim do ambiente.

— Então me diga o que houve para que você tivesse de me ligar em plena segunda-feira com tanta necessidade desse encontro.

— Hiro, ele se confessou para mim semana passada.

— Oh entendo. E como vocês estão lidando com isso tudo? – perguntou enquanto folheava o cardápio.

— Ele ficou preocupado com a minha reação, me disse que isso não vem de agora. Eu disse que não darei falsas esperanças a ele, mas estou preocupado que isso não seja somente algo momentâneo. Ele falou com tanta convicção – me senti frustrado.

— Tadashi, e se eu lhe disse que isso não é momentâneo? Desde nossas primeiras sessões Hiro demonstrou um carinho especial por você. Eu incentivava-o a expressar da melhor forma possível o que ele sentia – ditou deixando o cardápio de lado e chamando um garçom, dando pausa na nossa conversa e fazendo seu pedido – irá querer algo querido?

— Um café somente – e o garçom se foi nos dando novamente privacidade.

— Hiro primeiramente dizia sentir muito carinho, amor de irmão, mas ele não expressava esse amor. Ele sempre demonstrava algo mais, um amor muito maior. Algo imensurável.

— Então ele realmente não está passando por uma fase nem nada.

— Não Tadashi, ele realmente lhe ama. E o tratamento se deu bastante bem depois que ele se abriu com isso e aceitou a condição dele. O maior medo de Hiro fora lhe perder na época devido o trauma pós-acidente era lhe perder por lhe amar.

— Eu não entendo isso é errado, é insano. Nos somos irmãos, ele ainda é quase uma criança. Eu, eu…

— Calma Tadashi, respire fundo. Você precisa entender que incesto não é algo tão grave que possa ser comparado a um crime. Em tese é um relacionamento controverso para a sociedade atual, mas antigamente era normal e até bastante difundido entre os nobres e posteriormente aos burgueses. Foi-se comum entre tios e sobrinhas, primos e irmãos somente os mais ricos o faziam, para assim continuar com a linhagem real e o patrimônio.

— Você está falando sério? – fomos interrompidos novamente com o garçom a trazer os pedidos. Bebi meu café num gole só de tão chocado.

— Tadashi não estou lhe dizendo para aceitar o amor de Hiro e ficar com ele, mas que entenda que o que ele sente é real e não é algo que deveria ser recriminado por você. A sociedade já faz isso por demasia com qualquer um que seja abertamente incestuoso.  _(Mas é pura hipocrisia deles, já que se fomos seguir mais afundo dá para se notar que até na Bíblia houve incesto e não foi algo que eles recriminaram)._

— Mas… eu não sei o que fazer. Se eu investir nisso… eu, eu…

— Calma Tadashi, vamos por partes. Você já conversou com Hiro, certo? – assenti rapidamente.

— Ótimo, então vá vendo como ele irá reagir de agora em diante, se ele irá investir nisso e se realmente você também investiria. Não estou lhe dizendo para entrar de cabeça num relacionamento com ele, mas para que você veja se é uma decisão sábia não segui-lo. Você queria por as cartas em cima da mesa, não é mesmo? Eu as coloquei falta você decidir usá-las ou não. Pense nas suas ações e nas suas consequências. Se você consegue encará-las ou não, no mais qualquer coisa fale comigo ou com o próprio Hiro.

— Tudo bem, irei fazer isso, obrigado por tudo – mas antes que pudesse me retirar ela interveio.

— Tadashi, não culpe a si mesmo por nada do que ocorrer cada ação tem sua reação, mas não agir também as tem.

Segui para casa pensando em tudo que ocorrerá. Em breve as aulas de Hiro voltariam, e eu precisaria voltar a trabalhar, já que o tratamento havia terminado e com ele todo meu estoque bancário. São tantas coisas a se resolver que eu não sei como não surtei antes dessa pequena bomba explodir em minhas mãos.

Cheguei rápido em nosso apartamento, subi as escadas e ao adentrar notei que havia algo queimando. Aposto que Hiro tentou fazer algum experimento culinário, com robótica ele era um gênio, mas na cozinha costumava ser uma negação. E por falar nisso o odor ainda continuava, optei por seguir até o cômodo e ver o tamanho do estrago que no fim fora uma travessa de macarrão com queijo queimada no forno e um Hiro a dormir no quarto.

Joguei o conteúdo no lixo e deixando a travessa na pia para amolecer os restos antes que eu a lavasse fui acordá-lo.

— Hiro, ei Hiro acorda – sussurrava enquanto o sacudia.

— Ahn me deixa Dashi, eu quero dormir – resmungou manhosamente se virando de lado.

— São quase duas da tarde e você quer dormir Hiro Hamada enquanto seu macarrão queima no forno?

— Oh droga o almoço – ele até tentou correr a cozinha, mas o impedi.

— Calma apressadinho, o macarrão queimou, mas já joguei fora e coloquei a travessa para limpar.

— Droga, era para ser uma surpresa – bufou resignado se jogando na cama novamente.

— Surpresa?

— É uma surpresa para você, eu queria te agradar, mas parece que não deu certo.

— Hiro, não precisava eu poderia cozinhar algo você sabe disso.

— Por isso mesmo. Você sempre cozinha e eu queria mostrar que já estou bom o suficiente para também o fazer. Mas deu errado, urgh – e jogou o braço sobre os olhos tampando-os enquanto murmurava “burro”.

— Ei você não é burro, isso acontece. Agora vamos que a cozinha e o fogão precisam duma limpeza e eu não vou fazer isso sozinho – o puxei da cama em meio a murmúrios de não quero, como era birrento esse menino.

— Que não quer o quê, você sujou você limpa são as regras. Vamos que também preciso conversar com você, é importante.

E enquanto limpávamos a imundice e negrume que ficou a cozinha expliquei a Hiro que dentro de alguns meses eu voltaria a trabalhar, mas não contei que fora me encontrar com Kayla. Ele entendeu que precisávamos de dinheiro e aceitou sem muitos temores o que disse. Como o almoço havia queimado e eu não comera nada nem ele, optamos por pedir pizza, já que o animo de cozinhar depois daquela limpeza era nulo.

Tudo estava normal e seguiu assim por um bom tempo.

 

※※※

 

A escola voltara e minha busca por emprego começou. Por sorte eu consegui uma vaga no ramo da robótica – algo previsível devido meu histórico e antigos projetos. Até pensei em voltar à faculdade, mas aí seria menos tempo ainda em casa com Hiro, o que não ajudava no tratamento que ainda se seguia – mesmos as sessões de terapia agora sendo algo muito raro, continuávamos com a medicação e o apoio familiar para nenhuma crise nova se instalar nele.

Os meses se passaram e mais um ano estava para acabar, já estávamos em meados de outubro indo para novembro e o  _Halloween_  era uma festa que em breve chegaria. Não duvido que Hiro queira ir a alguma ou que na firma houvesse algo. Meu ânimo para festas não estava muito em alta há algum tempo, mas por fim me convenceram a participar da confraternização da empresa e de quebra levei Hiro a tira colo. O mesmo fora vestido de mini-Drácula e eu para acompanhar tive de ir de Drácula também, quase um par – céus isso não podia ser pior.

A festa seguiu-se bem, mas Hiro cismou que queria ir embora antes do fim, reclamava de sono e cansaço, mas eu avisara que ele ainda era muito criança para ficar tanto tempo acordado entre adultos. Por fim ele vencera e voltamos a casa. O caminho até o apartamento fez-se no mais mórbido silencio. Havia algo errado, e ao entrarmos no apartamento indaguei.

— Hiro o que houve? Você está muito calado, está passando mal, algo da festa não caiu bem?

— Tudo não caiu bem Tadashi, mas aposto que você nem notou, pois estava de olho naquela, naquela urgh. Você é um idiota! – gritou indo ao quarto e batendo a porta.

Pela primeira vez vira Hiro se estressas assim, mas ele citou alguém. Merda ele estava com ciúmes.

— Hiro abra a porta, por favor, precisamos conversar.

— Não quero!

— Hiro, por favor, eu quero conversar sobre isso.

— Pra quê, pra você dizer que nunca me deu esperanças, que é bobagem a ceninha que eu fiz?

— Não coloque palavras em minha boca Hiro, eu não iria fazer isso, abra a porta, por favor.

Por fim ele a abriu e encontrei no quarto um Hiro ao choro de olhar cabisbaixo.

— Hiro, me ouve, por favor, você não precisava agir daquela forma. Eu estava apenas conversando e ciúmes é algo normal entre irmãos.

— Para Tadashi! Você sabe que eu te amo, mas fica negando, não me dá chances, mas também não me diz que não quer. Dói, machuca muito sabia? – novamente lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.

— Hiro – o puxei para um abraço – eu não sei o que dizer. Nesses últimos meses eu pensei tanto sobre isso, eu até conversei com a Kayla, mas não sei como agir. Eu não quero lhe magoar mais nem te deixar numa situação perigosa.

— Eu… eu entendo.

— Mas eu não consigo mais ver você triste assim Hiro. O que você quer que eu faça o que eu posso fazer?

— Me dizer se quer ou não Dashi. Dói não saber – me abraçou mais ainda enterrando o rosto no meu peito.

— Eu não sei Hiro, é estranho pensar nisso. Eu te vejo como meu irmãozinho mais novo que vi crescer e cuidei. Eu não consigo lhe ver como… como alguém para eu amar, não dessa forma, ainda. Mas eu já sinto um amor de irmão por você, só não sei se ele poderá mudar.

— Isso significa um sim? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

— Talvez eu me arrependa depois, mas é um sim. Iremos com calma, por favor, até eu me habituar com essa situação e com isso tudo. Você demorou quase três anos para se abrir, eu meses para entender isso, vamos ao menos com paciência ok.

— Obrigado Dashi – falou eufórico seguido de um beijo em mim – ops, acho que fui rápido demais.

— Percebe-se. Mas que tal tirarmos essas fantasias e irmos dormir? Já está mais que tarde e mesmo amanhã sendo domingo, você precisa descansar.

— Tá legal senhor mandão, já estou indo tomar banho e tirar isso tudo.

— Vou para meu quarto tomar meu banho e me trocar Hiro, até daqui a pouco.

Deixando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, segui ao quarto, tomei um banho e já de pijama deitei na cama. Contei alguns minutos e logo após uma cabeleira molhada apareceu pelo vão da porta, acenei que ele podia entrar e Hiro afundou-se na cama ao meu lado, me dando “boa noite” abraçou-me e dormiu. Eu estava profundamente perdido.

 

※※※

 

Com o passar do tempo Hiro investia aos poucos comigo nessa possível relação. Eram toques mais prolongados, afetuosos e por vezes ousados. Beijos de boa noite que passaram da bochecha aos lábios num simples roçar. Abraços mais apertados. Por fim, já estávamos numa quase rotina de casal, mas eu ainda não conseguia me aprofundar nisso tudo e dava-se para perceber quando ele tentava avançar e eu retrocedia.

Doía ver o medo da rejeição em seus olhos, ou o temor do abandono. Mas eu ainda não estava pronto para lançar-me de cabeça nisso. E por intermédio do tempo Hiro entendera e continuamos nesse “quase namoro” por um longo tempo.

O que era um mês tornou-se dois, três e por fim quase seis. Acredito que Hiro já estava fadigado dessa minha demora por isso quando cheguei em casa depois do trabalho não estranhei ele me receber com cara de poucos amigos. Jantamos e antes mesmo de irmos dormir ele, pois se a conversar o quanto estava cansado daquela situação e acredite se quiser eu também. Como Kayla dissera  _“cada ação tem sua reação, mas não agir também as tem”_  e minhas ações estavam resultando em ambos magoados com isso tudo. Por isso decidi tomar as rédeas de tudo e calei-o com um beijo, um verdadeiro beijo.

— Dashi… – disse atônito enquanto tocava os lábios, ainda descrente do que eu fizera.

— Eu decidi Hiro, eu quero – e antes que ele respondesse o beijei novamente.

E o que se segui foi o nosso primeiro amasso, eu o beijava com força e vontade e ele retribuía com amor, e muito carinho. Não avançamos muito o sinal, mas o sorriso que eu via no rosto de Hiro após tudo, juntamente de seus lábios inchados e vermelhos pós-beijo me deixaram satisfeito. Dormimos agarrados e felizes, por fim havíamos nos entendido.

No dia seguinte informei a Kayla por meio de um telefonema a minha decisão e pedi a ela alguns conselhos para poder entender Hiro e suas reações que passaram a ser bastante engraçadas. Ele havia tomado uma raiva descomunal contra a secretária do meu chefe, a mesma que falara comigo na festa de  _Halloween_  do ano anterior, na mente dele sempre que estávamos juntos ela me cantava, e por fim ele estava certo e eu que havia sido lerdo em não entender as deixas dela. Mas com um pouco de conversa, beijos e um jantar especial esse assunto foi esquecido rapidamente.

Minha vida agora se focava em trabalhar, ver Hiro crescer nos estudos e cuidar dele sempre. E imaginar que tudo começara por causa de um acidente, uma condição psicológica e hoje éramos amantes dava até medo das curvas do destino.

 

※※※

 

E quando pensamos que tudo está tranquilo que cai a maior tempestade de nossas vidas e essa se chamava Hiro. Ele estava nervoso e chateado que depois de tantos meses, nós nunca havíamos ido até os finalmente de nossa relação, ao que parece ele estava ficando impaciente. Eu não queria avançar nossa relação, mas parecia que estava era sendo lento demais.

Por causa disso decidi que naquela semana ainda faria algo de especial para Hiro, organizei com Karla que o chamasse para sair com qualquer desculpa para ter tempo de arrumar o apartamento. E qual foi à surpresa de Hiro ao chegar e encontrar tudo a média luz, com rosas espalhadas no chão e um jantar a luz de vela. Duvido que ele houvesse imaginado isso.

Comemos calmamente, sempre tocando nossas mãos distribuindo carinho um com outro, seguimos ao quarto e ali pela primeira vez fizemos amor. Fui o mais carinhoso possível com ele. Tanto por ser sua primeira vez, quanto por ser uma experiência nova para ambos, no fim saiu perfeito. Só acordamos bastante cansados, mas nada que um bom banho – com nova sessão de amor – não curasse.

Realmente o destino tem curvas incríveis com caminhos inacreditáveis. No final tudo se resolveu Hiro agora está curado, sempre tomando seus remédios, tenho um emprego fixo, um teto para morarmos e somo uma família acima de tudo.

Além de sermos namorados é claro.

 

FIM.

**Author's Note:**

> Confesso que foi para mim uma novidade escrever no fandom de Big Hero 6, pois somente vi o filme após Hiro ligar Baymax, então fiquei um pouco perdida.
> 
> Mas por incrível que pareça a história dessa fanfic se fixou na minha cabeça antes mesmo disso, após ver uma fanart dos dois chorando pois Tadashi voltara a vida, juntei algumas coisas que já vivi – depressão e síndrome do pânico são algo que tenho e fiz tratamento – e algumas que li e imaginei criando assim “Estou aqui Hiro” que foi bastante longa para uma oneshot.
> 
> Quase 5K de palavras. Agradeço a todos que leram, espero encarecidamente que vocês me digam se gostaram ou não da história. Obrigada novamente até mais ver u.u
> 
> ※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※
> 
> [1]. Aqui crio essa profissão que nada mais é que um psicólogo que também fez psiquiatria e pode indicar remédio ao tempo que trata o paciente com terapia.
> 
> O que na minha visão de pessoa com depressão e síndrome do pânico é algo bastante proveitoso para ambos, raridade talvez encontrar um médico assim.
> 
> ※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※
> 
> [2]. PhD. é aquele que se formou Doutor, ou seja, fez o grau terminal de graduação do curso escolhido. Atualmente poucos cursos possuem PhD em sua lista e alguns países possuem nomenclaturas diferentes.
> 
> Em medicina é comum usar-se MD, mas como PhD. é algo de reconhecimento fácil de nível optei por usar ele.
> 
> Mais informações em https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doutorado_em_filosofia.
> 
> ※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※
> 
> Referências extras: Como já disse no início das notas e irei repetir as idades dos dois no lemon é de dezenove e vinte e sete anos.
> 
> Aos três e onze anos ambos vão morar com sua Tia Cass e na minha fanfic ao completar quinze e vinte e dois anos, se mudam para um apartamento próprio e com o passar do tempo Cass cassa-se com alguém que não citarei, pois não escolhi nome nem é de importância para a fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> Fonte: http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Tadashi_Hamada#cite_note-7
> 
> http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Tadashi_Hamada/Relationships
> 
> https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiro_Hamada (a idade real é 14, erro do Wikipédia ao dizer 13 anos).
> 
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Hiro_Hamada_(Earth-14123)
> 
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Hiro_Takachiho_(Earth-616)
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiro_Takachiho


End file.
